User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Krampus vs The Gingerdead Man - Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 3 Holiday Special
Okay, so MAYBE ''there was a Gingerbread man. Furthermore, prior to reading this, go read Matt's newest battle, it's a heck of a lot better then this one! Anyways, so in my third holiday special, the much harsher alternative to coal, Krampus, has a ho ho showdown with the reincarnated soul of a mass murderer imbedded in a Christmas pastry, The Gingerdead Man to see who's the better child-abucting horrible Holiday icon. Lak and Scott both called out/requested to see Gingerdead Man, so I devote this battle to them, as well as to J1coupe for his hard work on the title cards, especially since nowadays, he's going through a tough time. Without further blabbering, enjoy the battle, and Merry Christmas/Happy Hannukah/Kickin' Kwanza/Happy Holidays! Cast Dan Bull as Krampus EpicLLOYD as Gingerdead Man (Audio) Taylor Cu as Gingerdead Man (Video) Nice Peter as Santa Claus (Cameo) Beat - Switching Lanes Introduction '''Announcer: (0:00)' EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR... CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! VS! ' ' BEGIN! The Battle Gingerdead Man: (0:10) It’s the Rise of the Crust! Looks like St. Dick is in a bit of a pinch, It’s the big singe spitting to skin the demon version of the Grinch! Giving you disses for Christmas, I hope you’re more then ready, Cause this gluten-free monstrosity will leave you cookin’ like Betty! I’m pure-bread! No winter warlock is going to top me! I’ve been revived three times, you think your cat tails will stop me? So stick to taking kids underground, else I’ll be getting explosive, I’m the pastry here but this atrocious ghost bitch has been toasted! Krampus: (0:30) So this sugary MC holiday treat wishes to have beef with me? Why, you’re too sweet! My lines will light you up like a Christmas tree! And if you’re a monster, that makes this demon folklore a God! Exploiting all your flaws when you go up against this Santa’s Claws! Gumdrop you in three seconds, and on your face I will carve A smile, I eat your species alive to make sure I Don’t Starve Beat you into a bed of crumbs, for being so dumb and for all your sins Stuff your crusty ass into my bag and you’ll never be seen again! Gingerdead Man: (0:50) You’re one to talk about flaws, you’re a gross tard, I’ll beat you red and green and have you Krampin’ back to your postcards! You’re looking redder than Rudolph’s nose! You’ve been slammed, yes I’ve decked the halls with your balls! Catch me if you can, bitch! Krampus: (1:00) You’ve picked a bone with an ethereal monster, I’ll deal damage, and ban this boob tube bandit, I’m worldwide, no one can beat Krampus! You really want to fight out? I’ll make this desolate deserted desert shout Merry Christmas to all! But for this quiet mouse, IT'S LIGHTS OUT! Announcer: (1:10) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE... EPIC RAP B-B-B-BATTLES! (Announcer shivers a bit) OF HORRORRRR.... Outro Who won? Krampus The Gingerdead Man Category:Blog posts